communityfandomcom_de-20200214-history
Benutzer Blog:Springteufel/Guided Tour: Sammelspiele
center Sammele sie alle! - Wie es begann Die Pokémon-Spiele dürften die ersten auf dem Markt gewesen sein, die einen weltweiten digitalen Sammelhype ausgelöst haben! Mit dem Startschuss 1995 in Japan mit der Roten und Grünen Edition (in allen anderen Ländern Rot und Blau) wollte auf einmal jeder sie alle fangen!. Schnell festigte sich das Prinzip als festes Videospielgenre und brachte Titel wie Dragon Quest Monsters, ''Digimon'', [[w:c:de.yugioh|''Yu-Gi-Oh!]] oder auch, ganz aktuell, [[w:c:de.yokaiwatch|''Yo-Kai Watch]] hervor. Dabei beschränken sich die Entwickler schon lange nicht mehr auf reine Spieleableger bei den sogenannten Media Franchises. So startete Digimon zum Beispiel auf kleinen Handhelds mit [https://i.ytimg.com/vi/32sHadeyfp4/hqdefault.jpg Virtual Pets], kurz darauf wurde aber besonders der Anime ein großer Erfolg und galt als „erwachsener”. Bei Yu-Gi-Oh! sind auch der Anime, viel mehr aber noch das analoge Kartenspiel populär und Wettbewerbe werden weiterhin ausgetragen. Yo-Kai Watch hingegen bricht Rekorde in verschiedenen Medien und wird derzeit als das neue Pokémon gehandelt, welches unlängst mit Pokémon GO, der Virtual Reality App, die Fan-Herzen höher schlagen lässt, die Medien beherrscht. Yugioh Beispiel.jpg|Es gilt Karten mit Wesen zu sammeln, diese zu beschwören und sich dann zu duellieren|link=http://de.yugioh.wikia.com/wiki/Yu-Gi-Oh!_Wiki Skylanders Beispiel.jpg|Videospiel, in welches mit physischen Portals Spielfiguren in die digitale Welt übertragen werden|link=http://de.skylanders.wikia.com/wiki/Skylanders_Wiki Pokemon Beispiel.jpg|Sammele Pokémon um alle Arenaleiter zu besiegen und der beste Trainer zu werden|link=http://de.pokemon.wikia.com/wiki/Pok%C3%A9mon_Wiki Monster Ranger Beispiel.png|In einer phantastischen Welt schuf Gott sagenumwobene Monster, welche nun die Erde besiedeln Duel Masters Beispiel.jpg|Der kleine hässliche(re) Bruder von Yu-Gi-Oh! Dragon Quest Monsters beispiel.jpg|Vom Pokémon-Hype überranntes RPG mit ähnlichem Prinzip wie Pokémon Digimon Beispiel.jpg|Eine Gruppe von Freunden reist in eine digitale Welt und kämpft dort mit Monstern gegen das Böse|link=http://de.digimon.wikia.com/wiki/DigiPedia:Hauptseite Beyblade Beispiel.jpg|Die Kreisel sind zurück! High-Tech-Beyblades dienen als Duell-Waffen|link=http://de.beyblade.wikia.com/wiki/Beyblade_Wiki:Hauptseite Hearthstone_Beispiel.jpg|Rein digitales Kartenspiel, bei dem das Erweitern der Kartendecks mit mächtigen Wesen wichtig ist|link=http://de.hearthstone.wikia.com/wiki/Hearthstone_Wiki Das Prinzip Sammeln Das System, welches alle diese Marken eint, ist der unstillbare Drang zu sammeln und Sammlungen zu komplettieren. Jeder kennt das überaus befriedigende Gefühl, etwas zu vervollständigen, nach fehlenden Exemplaren zu suchen und am Ende ein perfektes Ergebnis zu bestaunen, diesen Drang, der jeden Sammler antreibt. Seien es rare Figuren, Retro-Videospiele oder seltene Glasdelfine - ich behaupte, jeder kennt diese Glückseligkeit, wenn man etwas besondereres in die Vitrine stellen oder zum ersten Mal in Händen halten kann. Kämpfen thumb|290px|right|Zeit für ein D-D-D-Duell! Dazu kommt ein kompetitiver Gedanke: In all diesen Serien/Spielen geht es darum, die gesammelten Wesen, Karten, Waffen im Kampf einzusetzen und oft gegeneinander antreten zu lassen. So wird auch schnell der Wert des Objektes klar: Starke Items sind meistens seltener und schwerer zu erlangen. Das Prinzip ist nicht neu, aber in Kombination mit niedlichen oder besonders gut designten Wesen oder Spielkarten, die zum Leben erwachen, gepaart mit actionreichen Abenteuern, ein Garant für spannende Unterhaltung. Nicht schwer zu erahnen, dass die Merchandise-Industrie sich die Hände reibt und zu jedem Thema unzählige Produkte auf den Markt wirft. Neben dem reinen Konsumargument, bringt der Wettbewerbsgedanke in echten Duellen Fans auf riesigen Events zusammen. In langen Nintendo-Handheld-Turnieren, Kartenduellen wie man sie schon von Magic: The Gathering kennt oder auch mit echten Beyblades, treten Spieler gegeneinander an. In dem bereits besprochenen Pokémon GO können Spieler erstmal in Gruppen, draußen in der freien Natur (erschreckend für uns Kellerkinder, ich weiß!) zusammen Arenen besetzen und kommen schnell in Kontakt. Das bekannte „Ich geb' ein Bier aus” wurde so zum geflügtelten „Ich spendiere noch ein Lockmodul”. So viel zur Theorie. Lassen wir mal die wahren Experten zu Wort kommen, die diese Sammelleidenschaften lieben und leben! __TOC__ thumb|left|1200px Pokémon 300px|link=w:c:de.pokemon|right Ich denke, von Pokémon sollte jeder schon mal etwas gehört haben. Egal, ob freiwillig oder unfreiwillig. Spätestens seit Pokémon GO – dem wohl am stärksten gehypten Spiel in 2016. Aber auch den Leuten, die Pokémon GO nicht mögen, kann Pokémon dennoch Spaß machen. Denn der Name Pokémon steht auch für Kinofilme, TV-Serien, Handheld-Spiele, Sammelkarten und die vielen „kleinen“ Monsterchen. Ich gehe in diesem Text besonders auf die Spiele und die Anime-Serie ein. Vorweg: Pokémon ist nicht nur etwas für Kinder. Es ist ein Spiel, das jeder Altersgeneration gefällt. Der Anime dürfte allerdings vermutlich eher Anklang in der jungen Generation finden. Es gibt 2 Hauptbeschäftigungen in den Spielen: *Man kämpft in den normalen Spielen (es gibt etliche andere Pokémon-Spiele(-reihen) mit eigenen Kampfsystemen) mit seinen Pokémon gegen andere (überwiegend computergesteuerte) Spieler, die ebenfalls ihre Pokémon in den Kampf schicken. Als Spieler hat man die Wahl zwischen vier Attacken, die alle unterschiedliche Effekte haben und Schaden verursachen. Die Kunst beim Kämpfen liegt darin, die richtigen Attacken im richtigen Moment zu nutzen. *Man fängt Pokémon, die auf Wiesen, Flüssen, in Wäldern, Wüsten und an vielen weiteren Orten auftauchen können. left|150px|link=w:c:de.pokemon:Pikachu|thumb|Pikachu Es gibt mittlerweile 721 Pokémon (die kommende 7. Generation mit weiteren neuen Pokémon nicht eingerechnet), die alle gefangen werden wollen. Das ist eine große Zahl und eine noch größere Aufgabe, sie alle zu sammeln. Der Lohn, wenn man alle hat? Einen Gegenstand, der das Fangen seltener Pokémon leichter macht und einen Grund zum Angeben vor seinen Freunden. right|150px|link=w:c:de.pokemon:Ash Ketchum|thumb|Ash Von dem Anime wurden ebenfalls schon viele Folgen ausgestrahlt. Aktuell gibt es 19 Staffeln mit insgesamt über 900 Episoden. In jeder dieser Folgen erlebt der Hauptcharakter und das Gesicht von Pokémon, Ash Ketchum, aufregende Abenteuer. Er ist ein 10-jähriger Junge, der nach einem spannenden Erlebnis sofort das nächste angehen möchte. Der Anime verströmt ein wunderbares, kindliches, aber auch hochinteressantes Flair, das Zuschauer in seinen Bann ziehen kann. Ich selbst habe die Animes immer gerne nach der Schule geschaut (da liefen die Folgen wenigstens noch zu normalen Grundschüler-Zeiten), mit der Zeit aber weniger. Die Spiele habe ich immer gerne gespielt und spiele sie heute noch, wenn mir eines davon gefällt. Als Kind konnte ich mich häufig mit dem Spieler, den man steuert, identifizieren, da auch ich früher gerne - wie man so schön sagt - die Welt erkunden wollte. Heute spiele ich es, weil es mir immer noch Spaß macht (siehe oben: es ist für jedes Alter geeignet) und weil ich dann an mein sieben Jahre jüngeres Ich zurückdenken kann, das voller Freude und Erwartungen gespielt hat. Tja, und warum habe ich das Pokémon Wikia adoptiert? Weil ich der festen Überzeugung bin, dass ein so tolles Spiel, mit dem viele Kinder groß geworden sind, auch ein vernünftiges Wiki braucht. Und irgendwann wird auch das Pokémon Wiki ordentlich sein. Da bin ich sicher. Ich lehne mich sicher nicht zu weit aus dem Fenster, wenn ich behaupte, dass jeder Leser dieses Textes und noch viele andere schon mindestens von Pokémon gehört haben. Und wer noch nicht mehr gemacht hat, der sollte das ändern. Und sei es nur das Anschauen einer Anime-Folge. Lohnen tut sich alles. :) (Autor: DarkBarbarian) thumb|left|1200px Skylanders Grüße, Portalmeister! thumb|Spyro's Design in Skylanders: UniverseMein Name ist Bowser Jr. und ich bin Administrator und Bürokrat des deutschen Skylanders Wikis. Meine Geschichte mit Skylanders liegt eigentlich viel länger zurück, als manch einer vielleicht denken mag, denn ich habe mein Abenteuer bereits mit den ersten drei Spyro-Titel für die Playstation 1 begonnen. Spyro war damals einer meiner Lieblings-Helden und begleitete mich einige Jahre, ehe er eine Weile in Vergessenheit geriet... Jahre später, genauer im Jahr 2011, kam der kleine lilafarbene Drache Spyro dann wieder zurück auf die Bildfläche - als Titelheld von Skylanders: Spyro's Adventure - der Grund, warum ich auf diese Serie gestoßen bin, ist also Spyro. Ich habe mit damals das Spiel zu Weihnachten gewünscht, aber bedauerlicherweise kam es bereits im Oktober in die Läden und ich musste ungeduldig warten... Der Skylander Flameslinger war mein allererster Skylander. Ich bekam ihn von meiner Mutter spendiert, um die Wartezeit etwas zu verkürzen. Das lief ganz gut, denn ich konnte mir mit dem Browsergame Skylanders: Universe auch ohne Portal of Power einen Account erstellen und meinen Skylander benutzen. Meine ersten Skylanders dort waren Spyro, Stealth Elf und ich glaube Ignitor, da jeder Spieler zu Beginn drei Skylanders bekam. Mithilfe des Netzcodes meiner Flameslinger-Figur konnte ich meinen kleinen Kumpel auch in "Skylanders: Universe" registrieren und spielen. Es war ein wundervolles Spiel, da man Minispiele spielen, sein eigenes Skyland gestalten und mit anderen Spielern interagieren konnte. 335 px Mit "Skylanders: Spyro's Adventure" begann dann mein Abenteuer. Ich freute mich schon riesig auf das Spiel und habe es gleich mit meinem Neffen zusammen gespielt. Man taucht als Portalmeister in diese unglaublich liebevoll gestaltete Welt ein und wird gleich von Meister Eon in einen winzigen Teil der Geschichte begleitet - und dazu diese wunderbare Musik... Aber warum seht ihr nicht selbst? Das Video ist zwar auf englisch, aber die Atmosphäre wird trotzdem deutlich. Kaos, der größte Schurke der Skylands hatte Meister Eon mithilfe der Finsternis in einen Geist verwandelt und die Skylanders auf die Erde verbannt. Nun lag es also in der Hand der Portalmeister, Kaos und die Finsternis aufzuhalten. Dabei halfen einem einzigartige Charaktere wie der eingebildete Flynn, der liebenswerte Hugo und die starke Cali wirklich sehr weiter. thumb|Das Magie-ElementDie Skylanders sind in 8 (später 11) Elemente aufgeteilt: Magie, Technologie, Feuer, Wasser, Leben, Gespenster sowie Erde und Luft. Jedes Element ist gegen ein bestimmtes anderes stärker, hat aber gegenüber einem weiteren eine Schwäche. Zum Beispiel ist Magie gegen Gespenster stark, aber gegen Technologie schwach. Im PVP-Modus, den ich gleich genauer erläutere, ist dieses Wissen am wichtigsten. Das Kampfsystem ist dabei besonders einfach, denn jeder Skylander hat seine eigenen Angriffe und kann einen von zwei Wegen wählen, bei denen bestimmte Angriffe besonders intensiv verbessert oder besondere Kombo-Attacken erlernt werden können. Man sollte also den Weg wählen, der zu seiner eigenen Spielweise passt. Während seiner Abenteuer sammelt man auch lustige Hüte, die den Skylanders Werte-Boni bescherten. Noch dazu konnte man die Werte seiner Skylanders mit Heldenherausforderungen verbessern und im PVP-Modus gegen seine Freunde antreten - ganz gleich welche Konsole sie hatten, die Skylanders sind überall einsetzbar. left|thumb|Spyro thumb|Dark Spyro Was beim Sammeln besonders anregt, sind spezielle Varianten mancher Skylanders. Da gibt es einmal die, die auch im Spiel eine besondere Farbe und etwas andere Werte haben, aber auch die, die "nur" als Figur eine besondere Farbe haben. thumb|right|335 pxUnd dieses Jahr, am 14.10.2016, wird Skylanders: Imaginators in Europa erscheinen. Erstmals wird es möglich sein, völlig eigene Skylanders zu erschaffen. Diese werden mithilfe der Sensei-Skylanders trainiert, um ihr volles Potenzial zu erlangen. Dabei ist außerdem bemerkenswert, dass einige Schurken, wie z.B. meine persönlichen Favoriten Wolfgang, Dr. Krankcase, Golden Queen und der Chompy Mage endgültig ihre kriminelle Karriere hinter sich lassen und zu echten Senseis wurden. Zusammen müssen sie Kaos und seine neuen Schergen, die Doomlanders, aufhalten. Doch sie bekommen auch Besuch von Crash Bandicoot und Dr. Neo Cortex - und ich kann es kaum erwarten, meine Kindheitshelden (und Schurken) Spyro, Bowser, Donkey Kong, Crash und Cortex in einem Spiel zu sehen - zusammen mit vielen neuen Charakteren, die ich bislang kennen und lieben lernte. Ein kleines Video findet sich rechts! Passend dazu wird im Herbst auf Netflix die neue Serie Skylanders Academy ausgestrahlt. So etwas hätte ich vor 5 Jahren nie gedacht! 335px|thumb|Boom!Das Skylanders-Universum wächst immer weiter und wird durch die Vielzahl der neuen Skylanders und NPCs auch immer interessanter – die Sammelleidenschaft steigert sich dadurch natürlich umso mehr. Das interessanteste ist jedoch meiner Meinung nach das Toys-to-Life-Prinzip der Reihe. Manche Figuren leuchten magisch, wenn man sie auf das Portal stellt. Bei den anderen kann man Körperteile tauschen, und das Spiel erkennt dies. Es sind immer wieder kleine magische Momente, die ich erlebe, wenn ich Spyro auf das Portal setze und das Gefühl bekomme, dass mein alter Freund plötzlich wirklich zum Leben erweckt wird. Das ist wahrlich Magie und solch ein Erlebnis hatte ich bisher in keinem vergleichbaren Spiel. Die Skylanders sind alle auf ihre Weise einzigartig und bei keinem einzigen hat man das Gefühl, dass er von der Spielweise her einem anderen zu sehr ähnelt. Das macht es auch immer wieder interessant, neue Charaktere auszuprobieren - selbst wenn man sie anfangs vielleicht gar nicht so sehr mochte oder gar nicht so interessant fand. Und nicht zu vergessen ist der Humor der ganzen Serie ebenso einzigartig wie die Musik. Ich kann es kaum erwarten, zu sehen, wie es mit dieser einzigartigen Serie weiter geht. [[w:c:de.skylanders:Benutzer_Blog:BowserJr./Mein_Abenteuer_mit_Skylanders|'Hier findet ihr den kompletten und ungekürzten Artikel von BowserJr.']] (Autor: BowserJr.) thumb|left|1200px Digimon thumb|250px|Durch Digitation entwickeln sich Digimon in eine stärkere Form Digimon ist eine japanische Anime-Serie die momentan sechs Staffeln umfasst. Die siebte Staffel wird im Oktober 2016 im japanischen Fernsehen starten. Die Konzepte der einzelnen Staffeln gehen teilweise stark auseinander: Während die ersten beiden Staffeln überwiegend in der Digiwelt spielten und für ein junges Publikum gedacht waren, spielte die dritte Staffel überwiegend in der realen Welt und war wesentlich dunkler als ihre Vorgänger. Was alle sechs Staffeln gemeinsam haben, ist die Auseinandersetzung mit einer fremden Welt und der darin lebenden Individuen, die verschiedenen Arten angehören und auf verschiedenen Levels sind. Auch können sich diese Digimon weiterentwickeln um höhere Levels zu erreichen. Bei Digimon geht es meistens um Kämpfe zwischen Digimon, die oft auch das Leben der menschlichen Darsteller in der realen Welt beeinflussen. Diese Kämpfe bauen viel Spannung auf, auch weil in nahezu jeder Folge gekämpft wird. Außerhalb der Serie wurden auch schon Sammelkarten- und Videospiele veröffentlicht, die es den Fans erlauben, ebenfalls in die Welt der Digimon einzutauchen und sich daran zu begeistern. Was Digimon von anderen Serien abhebt ist die Begeisterung die für andere Welten geweckt wird und auch, dass die Hauptdarsteller grundsätzlich normale Menschen sind mit denen sich jeder identifizieren kann. Digimon Opening 1 Digimon Adventure tri. Opening (Das erste Opening des Animes im Vergleich mit der aktuellsten Fortsetzung 17 Jahre später) Ebenfalls hervorzuheben ist, dass die Kraft der Digimon auch in deren Gefühlen steckt, da sie, auch wenn sie digitale Wesen sind, leben und denken können. So können sie sprechen, müssen auch essen und trinken, können teilweise sogar zeichnen oder aber kennen sich bestens mit Technik aus. Das Digimon-Franchise hebt sich von anderen Serien bzw. Franchises auch dadurch ab, dass es einige Digimon gibt, die auf Dämonen oder Engeln basieren, wodurch nochmal ein etwas ernsteres Thema mit eingebunden wird. Nicht nur, dass sie leben und in verschiedensten Farben, Formen und Arten existieren, macht sie faszinierend, auch die Vielzahl an Attacken, die es in der DigiWelt gibt, da jedes Digimon seine eigenen Attacken besitzt, bei denen wirklich alles möglich ist. So gibt es einige Digimon, die mit Schwertern und anderen Waffen perfekt umgehen können, oder aber welche, die selbst eine Waffe sind. (Autoren: Moviejunkie2009 + GFNiklas) ---- Einige der Serien mögen kindlich wirken und viele Menschen rollen mit den Augen, wenn sie GO-Spieler auf der Straße sehen, aber seien wir mal ehrlich: Sich komplett dem Sammeldrang entziehen, können nur wenige, wenn man einmal in eine der Welten eingetaucht ist. Ich behaupte: Dieser Trieb steckt in uns! Ganz klar: Manche Franchises stellen es geschickter an als andere, sich unsere Aufmerksamkeit und unser Geld zu angeln, aber auch ich verbinde einige der Titel direkt mit meiner Kindheit und sie begleiten mich teilweise bis heute. Und wenn man die Anzahl an Reboots, Remakes und Fortsetzungen betrachtet, dürfte der Sammel-Hunger auch lange noch nicht gestillt sein. thumb|center|350px Kategorie:Blog-Beitrag Kategorie:Guided Tour Kategorie:News